


Luimelia es para siempre

by nicoporfavor



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV), Luimelia
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoporfavor/pseuds/nicoporfavor
Summary: Desde el beso que le dio Amelia a Luisita en el despacho del Kings, cuando esta salió de la cárcel, la tensión entre las dos aumenta cada vez que se ven. Luisita quiere volver a besar a la vedette, pero parece que hay una conspiración para que no lo haga.





	Luimelia es para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue publicado previamente en la web http://nicoporfavor.com, junto con otros fanfics (Luimelia, Barcedes), relatos y novelas lésbicas con final feliz.  
> 

## 1

El aire viciado de tabaco y tensión inundaba el despacho del Kings, donde Luisita daba pasos perdidos de una pared a otra. Hizo una parada en su mesa y certificó que no le quedaba ya ningún cigarro en el paquete. Lo estrujó con rabia y el papel de aluminio y cartón crujió entre sus dedos. Encestó la bola en la papelera y su caída coincidió con el golpeo de un par de nudillos en la puerta.

Luisita se atusó el pelo y fingió un gesto de seguridad en su cara.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Amelia. Una bola de saliva bajó a trompicones por la garganta de Luisi.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó la vedette.

—Sí, sí, pasa.

Amelia avanzó hacia ella y Luisita reculó.

—Siéntate —le dijo ofreciéndole una silla—. No, mejor quédate de pie. Bueno, lo que quieras.

—Luisita, ¿te pasa algo?

La dulce mirada de Amelia acabó por desarmar a su amiga, que tuvo que recomponerse.

—Amelia, puede que me hayas notado un poco rara estos últimos días.

La cantante alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza. Intuía por dónde iba a salir Luisita, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Deseaba con todo su cuerpo ser la enamorada de Luisi, pero no la quería perder como amiga. En un segundo recordó cuando la conoció. Le pareció muy guapa y amable, pero no vio venir que acabaría enamorándose perdidamente de ella.

—Te has convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida —siguió Luisi.

—Tú también.

—No digas nada, si lo haces no creo que sea capaz de… —La mirada de Luisita viajó de los ojos oscuros de Amelia, esos que la devoraban cada vez que se posaban en ella, hasta su boca—. De…

La rubia tomó aire y acercó sus labios entreabiertos a los de Amelia. La vedette optó por cerrar los ojos y esperar, una espera que se le hizo eterna. Milímetro a milímetro Luisita se acercaba a Amelia. Tan cerca estaba que le descubrió nuevas pecas en su rostro. Cerró los ojos. Ya podía sentir el aliento de Amelia en su boca.

—Luisi, ¿sabes dónde están los albaranes del champán?

María abrió la puerta de golpe y la corriente se llevó la tensión y el humo, pero también el valor de Luisi, que se separó rápidamente de Amelia.  
—Sí, sí, ahora voy, María.  
Luisita huyó del despacho. En la habitación dejó a María encajando la escena y a Amelia con las ganas de consumar su amor. María se disculpó con ella en un gesto cómplice y la vedette aceptó las disculpas con una media sonrisa.  
—Luisi, espera —pidió María. Con su larga zancada no tardó en alcanzar a su hermana y agarrarla del brazo—. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que estabais ahí. No quería interrumpir.  
Luisita agitó la cabeza y sus bucles disiparon cualquier duda.  
—Tranquila, María, si no has interrumpido nada —sonrió con impostura—. Toma los albaranes.

## 2

María estaba dispuesta a enmendar su error y buscó una excusa para que Luisita y Amelia volvieran a tener un momento juntas que empujara a su hermana a querer besar a la vedette. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que tenía el valor de sobra para hacerlo. Solo necesitaba eso, un empujoncito.  
El corsé de Amelia y su marido fueron sus aliados.  
La luz amarilla del espejo del camerino iluminaba los rostros de María y Amelia. La vedette aguantaba la respiración y María tiraba del cordel que abrochaba el corsé por la espalda.  
—Tú tira sin miedo, que aún hay margen —le dijo Amelia.  
La hermanísima podía apretar con más fuerza, pero fingía que no. Por fin, la puerta se abrió empujada por Luisita que en cuanto vio la escena, se giró con vergüenza al ver tanta carne al aire.   
—María, está al teléfono Ignacio. Me ha dicho que es urgente.  
María sonrió con satisfacción.  
—Pues ven aquí y abrocha.  
—¿Yo?  
—No, el Papa de Roma. Pues claro que tú, Luisi. ¿Qué cosas tienes?  
Luisita se acercó a ellas y tomó el relevo mientras María desaparecía de escena regodeándose discretamente en su pequeño éxito.  
—Ya te he llamado —le dijo su marido en cuanto descolgó.  
—Gracias, ya puedes colgar —le respondió María.  
—¿Cómo que ya puedo colgar?  
—Pues eso, que sólo necesitaba que me llamaras.  
—Qué te traerás entre manos… —dijo Ignacio.  
—Algo muy bonito.  
María colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De vuelta en el camerino, Luisita descubría nuevas pecas en la espalda de Amelia.  
—Luisi, si no aprietas más, no me sujetará nada.  
—Ay, sí, perdón —dijo Luisita saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se enrolló los cordones en las manos y tiró con fuerza—. Avísame si te hago daño.  
—Tranquila, tú no me haces daño —dijo Amelia en un susurro.  
Aquellas palabras golpearon a Luisi en el centro de su corazón, que explotó y repartió su sangre a más pulsaciones por minuto de las que se creía capaz. Sus sienes palpitaban, y con cada pulso, ganaba valor.  
Hizo un lazo para amarrar el corpiño y deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Amelia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la vedette y el vello se le erizó.  
María estaba en lo cierto: Luisita sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.   
Los dedos de la rubia acariciaron la nuca de Amelia señalando el punto exacto donde la iba a besar.   
Aquí.   
Luisi bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios en la vértebra prominente, marcando el territorio como el escalador que consigue conquistar una cima.  
Despacio por miedo a romper el momento, Amelia se giró y sus frentes quedaron pegadas.   
Cuando Luisi se atrevió a alzar los ojos, se quedó enganchada en los de Amelia. Tres centímetros más y se besarían. Las chicas ya podían sentir las mariposas en el estómago.  
Dos centímetros.  
Un centímetro.

Un ruido de puerta y diez centímetros atrás.   
Una voz maternal y veinte centímetros más atrás.  
Devoción buscaba a su hija.  
—¡Mamá! —gritó Amelia tratando de evitar que el corazón se le saliera por la boca.  
—Perdona, hija, es que he visto una tela preciosa en un escaparate de la Gran Vía. Hay que ver lo bonita que está en esta época del año —La madre de la vedette bajó las escaleras sin reparar en la cara de susto de las chicas—. No he podido evitar comprarla.  
Luisita y Amelia se miraban entre los huecos que dejaban las palabras y los gestos de Devoción, que sacó la tela de una bolsa y la extendió en uno de los sillones.  
—Preciosa, ¿verdad?  
Amelia miró la tela y luego miró a Luisita.  
—La verdad es que sí.  
—Pues no se hable más. Ahora mismo busco una máquina de coser y te hago un vestido.  
La mujer seguía embelesada con la delicadeza de la tela y hablaba de lo guapa que estaría Amelia con ella sobre el escenario.  
—Bueno, yo me voy —dijo Luisi—. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
—Luisi… —quiso retenerla la vedette.  
La encargada del Kings negó con la cabeza y salió del camerino bajo la atenta mirada de Amelia.  
Luisita chocó con su hermana.  
—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó María con complicidad.  
La pequeña de los Gómez le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se fue refunfuñando.

## 3

Por los pasillos del Hotel La Estrella sonaban los pasos acelerados de Luisita, al ritmo de su corazón. Buscaba un carrito con sábanas limpias y enseres de limpieza mientras elegía las palabras que le diría a Amelia en cuanto la viera, pero sólo acudían a su cabeza los versos de Romeo y Julieta. ¿Acabaría su historia siendo también una tragedia?  
Con ese lúgubre pensamiento, sus pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños, más débiles, más inseguros. Entonces, vio un carrito salir de una habitación y su corazón y sus pasos se detuvieron.  
—¿Amelia?  
Natalia empujó el carrito y miró a Luisita. Enseguida comprendió.  
—Amelia está en la planta de arriba —le dijo. Se acercó a ella y le cogió de las manos—. Pero date prisa. Debe estar a punto de acabar.  
Luisita volvió sobre sus pasos para enfilar la escalera.  
—¡Luisita! —la llamó Natalia.   
La rubia se giró.  
—¿Qué?  
Natalia quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar. Quería pedirle que no la hiciera daño, que estuviera segura del paso que iba a dar, que cuidara mucho a su amiga… Pero temía asustar a la pequeña de los Gómez y que se arrepintiera de dar un paso que Amelia estaba deseando dar.  
—Os admiro mucho.  
El ceño de Luisi se arrugó porque no llegaba a entender el mensaje de Natalia. La sacó de su confusión un ruido en el piso superior.  
—¡Deprisa! —la animó la camarera.  
Luisi subió los escalones de dos en dos y a cada peldaño se le aclaraba más la cabeza. Natalia lo sabía. Sabía que a Amelia le gustaban las mujeres y que estaba enamorada. El sujeto de su amor no era otra que esa loca que tropezaba con los bordillos incapaz de coordinar pies y corazón.  
Al alcanzar el rellano vio el carrito en la puerta de una de las habitaciones y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba bajo el umbral.  
Dio un par de zancadas y se plantó dentro. Oía a Amelia trajinar en el cuarto baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda.  
La ventana abierta ventilaba la habitación. Luisita miró la cama que estaba deshecha. Aquel estropicio de sábanas no se hacía en una noche de sueño plácido. Ahí había ocurrido algo más y se imaginó con Amelia tumbada en una cama de sábanas blancas (y limpias, por supuesto). No sabía cómo hacían el amor dos mujeres, pero una bola de fuego recorrió su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta los muslos.   
—Luisi, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Amelia en cuanto salió del baño y la vio. Luisita tenía las mejillas encendidas—. Me vienes de perlas, la verdad. Tengo que cambiar las sábanas en esta cama y voy fatal de tiempo. ¿Me ayudas?  
La proposición le pilló a la rubia de sorpresa. Hacía unos segundos estaba pensando en deshacer una cama con Amelia y ahora esta le pedía que la ayudara a arreglarla.  
—Sí, sí, claro.  
Con brío, Amelia quitó las sábanas sucias y desplegó la bajera limpia. Podía ser camarera de habitación, pero sus movimientos seguían siendo los de una bailarina profesional. Luisi miraba de vez en cuando el hueco que quedaba entre las solapas del uniforme del hotel, intentando adivinar un pedacito de piel.  
Cuando acabaron, Amelia puso los brazos en jarra y miró la cama hecha sin una arruga.  
—Perfecto —dijo—. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿verdad?  
Luisi asintió.  
En ese momento, la vedette cayó en la cuenta de lo raro de la situación.  
—Pero bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?  
El pulso de Luisita se aceleró de nuevo y sus manos se volvieron torpes. No sabía dónde meterlas.  
—Amelia, yo… —comenzó, pero el miedo la atenazó y supo que no podría decir todo lo que tenía en mente. Pensó que si lograba sacarle una declaración de amor a Amelia ella sólo tendría que asentir. Natalia le había puesto en la pista y así sería más sencillo para ella—. Tú… Tú y yo…  
—Ay, Luisita, dime lo que me tengas que decir que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y voy muy mal de tiempo.  
—Sí, claro, perdona, Amelia. Yo sólo quería saber si tú… Bueno, ya sabes —Luisita se subió a la motoreta de las palabras—. Puede que no sea muy avispada para estas cosas. Las cuentas y mandar ya sabes que se me dan bien, pero hay cosas en las que no tengo experiencia y necesito, ya sabes, un empujoncito. Como la interpretación. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me mentisteis para que no hiciera la prueba en la película de la cazadora de vampiros?

El gesto confuso de Amelia alertó a Luisita de que debía ser más concreta.  
—Me ha costado, no te creas —siguió—. El otro día, en el despacho, cuando nos interrumpió mi hermana. Y bueno, también en tu camerino, cuando nos interrumpió tu madre. Todo el mundo nos interrumpe. Parece una señal. Como si no quisieran que te besara.  
Los ojos de Luisita se abrieron cuando soltó aquello.  
—¿Besarme? —dijo Amelia.  
—A ver, Amelia, ahora no te hagas la sorprendida. Ya sabes que te dije que eras una persona muy importante para mí.   
Los ojos de Amelia brillaban. Se acercó a Luisita y esta le tomó de las manos.  
—Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Luisi. No sabría qué haría sin ti.  
—Y yo no quiero que lo tengas que descubrir, porque te quiero en mi vida para siempre.  
Luisi se mostró satisfecha con las palabras que habían salido de su boca. No era Shakespeare, pero lo importante era que Amelia la entendiera. Y lo hizo perfectamente a juzgar por cómo acortaba distancias dispuesta a besarla. En la cabeza de Luisita sólo resonaba el lamento de quien sabe que va a ocurrir algo a la vez temido y deseado.   
Ayayayay.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y las mujeres dieron un brinco. Cuando quisieron comprobar quién había osado interrumpir su segundo primer beso por enésima vez se encontraron a Jesús, el botones del hotel La Estrella a cuatro patas mirando debajo de las camas.  
—¡Jesús, qué susto!  
El chico se levantó de un salto y trató de mantener la calma.  
—¿No habréis visto por aquí un animalito, así, pequeñito, con dientecitos y una cola larga?  
—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Jesús? —preguntó Amelia exasperada.  
—Se me ha perdido un ratón en el hotel.  
—¿Un ratón? —preguntó la vedette. Miró a Luisita y comprobó que sus mejillas encendidas ahora estaban blancas como la pared—. Luisi, ¿estás bien?  
Cuando la rubia pudo reaccionar comenzó a chillar y se subió a la cama dando saltos.  
—Luisi, que la acabábamos de hacer —le regañó Amelia.  
—¡Un ratón, un ratón! —gritó Luisi con el gesto más desencajado que si la persiguieran los vampiros.

 

Jesús se movía nervioso.   
En toda esa locura, Amelia trató de poner calma.  
—Jesús, llévate a Luisi afuera. Yo buscaré el ratón. Y como lo encuentre te juro que te lo pongo en la sopa.  
El botones se echó la hombro a Luisi y la sacó de la habitación entre chillidos, dejando a Amelia y a la cama descompuestas.

## 4

Cuando María hizo de compinche una vez más y le dijo a Amelia que acudiera a casa de los Gómez por petición de Luisita, la vedette se mostró frustrada.  
—Nuestro amor es imposible, María. Cuanto antes lo admitamos, mejor para las dos.  
—Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Amelia.  
—Que sí, que siempre que estamos a punto de… ya sabes, alguien nos interrumpe. Eso es una señal.  
María aplastó el cigarro en el cenicero.  
—Ya te he pedido disculpas por la parte que me toca, pero esta vez sí os podréis besar. Ya me aseguraré yo de que no os interrumpa nadie. Vamos, hago guardia en la puerta, si hace falta.  
Amelia la miró con una ceja levantada.  
—Ojalá yo hubiera tenido una hermana tan buena como tú. Hubiera sido todo más fácil —le dijo.  
María se mostró halagada, pero movió la mano para restarle importancia.  
—Recuerda: en mi casa, en media hora.  
Y pasados treinta minutos en los que Amelia no hizo más que mirar el reloj, acudió a casa de los Gómez.

—Voy a besar a Amelia. Voy a besarla porque quiero y porque la quiero —se repetía Luisita en el salón de su casa—. Porque soy una mujer libre en un país libre. Bueno, más o menos.  
Había repasado la escena una y mil veces. La haría pasar, le sacaría un vaso de agua o un café, le diría lo enamorada que estaba de ella y…  
—Pero si eso ya lo sabe de sobras, Luisi. Al grano, al grano —se dijo.  
El sonido del timbre avisó de que era su momento. Se levantó del sofá y se alisó la falda. Cuando tocó el pomo lo notó caliente, y es que ya nadie podía sofocar el fuego que desprendían Luisita y Amelia.  
Abrió la puerta y vio a la vedette ahí plantada, con esa mezcla de seguridad y vulnerabilidad que le había dado una vida dedicada al espectáculo y la clandestinidad. Estaba preciosa.  
Luisita le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta meterla en su casa. Cerró la puerta y arrinconó a Amelia contra ella.  
—Te quiero, Amelia —le dijo antes de besarla.  
Luisi no había besado a muchos hombres, pero le bastó aquel beso para saber que no quería dedicar sus labios a otra persona que no fuera Amelia.  
—Qué ganas tenía de besarte —confesó cuando por fin la soltó.  
Amelia sonrió complacida.  
—Se nota.  
Volvieron a besarse. Sus labios suaves y jugosos quedaron atrapados en un juego interminable al que no tardaron en unirse sus lenguas.  
Es cierto. Luisi no sabía cómo hacían el amor dos mujeres. Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que los muslos le ardían y que sólo Amelia podría dominar su fuego.

_Este fanfic fue publicado previamente en la web[nicoporfavor.com](http://nicoporfavor.com?utm_source=ao3&utm_medium=luimelia&utm_campaign=beso)._


End file.
